Staff Fun
by alwayzlove40
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Bella and Edward work together in a sporting goods store. Bella is sick off all the waiting around and being ignored so she decideds to tease edward until he crackes! LEMONS!Revamped!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pretend Edward put on a condom after all safe sex in good sex!**

**Also lemon alert! mature eyes only :)**

***revamped so hopefully easier to read and better-enjoy***

For 4 months I have been working at Cullen sporting goods store and each and every minute of those 4 months I have loved it! My bosses Carlise and Esme are wonderful and treat me great, give me all the time off I need and the pay is great. However for these past 4 months only one thing holds me back from true happiness...and that is Edward Cullen. He is the bosses son and is down right hot. I am truly surprised no one has built a shine to honor his greatness. He is 6 foot tall, pale skin, bronze sex haired god! He also has two tattoo's, one that is of a grim reaper that covers the entire side of his left leg and the other is his parents names in Latin on the underside of his right upper arm. All that together with his lip ring makes me want to come at the very sight of him.

However he is so much out of my league that I get depressed at the very sight of him. Knowing deep down that I will never have him makes me feel sick to my stomach. After all I am just pain old Bella Swan. Nothing special bot me with my long brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Two days ago I accidentally slipped to my best friend, Alice, that I wanted him and now here I am. Standing in the store with my uniform dark gray polo top that had Cullen's written on the back in white, with my tiny tiny black shorts on that barley covered my ass and my clean white runner which was also uniform. Normally I wear black sweats to work however Alice said I needed to look more slutty to seduce Mr Edward Cullen. She also took in my uniform top at the sides to make it tighter as well as doing my hair and make-up and i'm not gonna lie...i look pretty hot.

It was getting to 2 o'clock so Edward was due any minute to start his shift. I was getting very nervous about the whole idea, I have had sex plenty of times before but I have never wanted it this bad. Suddenly I heard the door bell ring alerting me off a customer, however in this case it was Edward. He strolled into the store with his normal blank expression on his face and he was yet to even look at me. In the last 4 months the boy has said all of 10 works to me, suddenly I was determined to make him crack.

"Hello Edward" I said innocently as I walked round the front of the counter that I was previous standing behind. I saw him look at me and I swear it looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Ummm yeah hi Bella" he said as he stared at my legs. Good I thought as my confidence boosted through the roof, time to really start to tease. "Don't mind me here im just cleaning up the counter and shop" I said as I sprayed the counter with cleaning spray and bent over it to wipe it all off, making sure to make little "uhhhh" sounds as I stretched to reach the far spots away from me. I heard Edward groan behind me so without standing up I just looked behind me and said with a smirk "is everything OK Edward?".

"yeahhh everything's fine thanks I just hit my toe" he said pathetically. I kept on cleaning the counter while thankfully no one else was in the store, when Inside Of You by Hooberstank came on the radio. I started swinging my hips and singing the song as I scrubbed the counter clean, still bent over. Suddenly I heard Edward say "Fuck it" as he walked towards the shop door. Ohhhh shit I thought as he went to leave. Then he flicked the sign to say Closed and turned back around smirking as he walked towards me.

I stopped dead in my track as I asked he warily "what are you doing?".

"Something I have been wanting to do for months now" he responded as he grabbed my hip and spun me back around pushing me up against the counter and stepping behind me so I was trapped between the counter and him. He hands were firmly on my hips and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. Then he moved one of his hands up my side to my neck as his grabbed all my hair moving it to one side out of his way.

"Bella, Bella , Bella" he said before he started kissing and sucking my neck. All I could do was moan as it felt so good I could feel it in my toes. Edward grabbed my hips once again and spun me round so I was facing him then backed me up into the counter again. Then he leaned in and we started kissing...hard! His hands moved down from my hip and grabbed my ass, gripping it as all I could do was moan in his mouth as I reached up and grabbed at his sex hair. He stopped kissing me and as he was sucking on my neck as he asked me huskily

" Baby, by the end of this you are going to be screaming my name as you come on my cock. Would you like that huh? To come on my big, fat long cock as it rams into your wet pussy?". "ohh god yes! Edward I want you to fuck me...i've wanted it for so long!" I said as he picked me up by my ass so I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me into the back room.

As soon as we were in the door Edward slammed me into the wall beside the door and we started kissing frantically. He let me down on my feet and we started making quick work of each others clothes. He took off my top as I kicked of my shoe and then quickly dropped my shorts. He said a low "Fuck" as he took me in in my black lace bra and thong. He quickly took of his top, shorts and shoes and I couldn't help but stare at his ripped chest and abs. He pulled me towards him and we started frantically kissing again as he took off my bra and started squeezing my tits while I moaned. Suddenly I felt his erection poking me in the stomach. So I ran my hand down his chest and stomach and started to stoke his dick and my god was it huge, I could barely reach around it it was so thick and long. I pulled down his boxer briefs and started to pump him when he pulled away from kissing, I was scared I was doing something wrong.

"Get on your knees baby" he ordered.

"what?" I ask timidly as he looked down at me with lust in his eyes.

"i said get on your fucking knees, im going to fuck your mouth." slowly I got to my knees as soon as I opened my mouth Edward grabbed the back of my head and rammed he dick in my mouth thrusting in and out so I could felt his cock touching the back of my throat. I was shocked at first and almost gagged but soon adjusted and started pumping the bits that wouldn't fit in my mouth with my hand.

" ohhhh yeah, thats it! Fuckkk this feels so good! Play with yourself for my baby, play with that wet pussy of yours for me!". Slowly I lowered the hand the wasnt pumping his dick to take off my thong and started circling my clit in tight little circles. I moaned as I started to feel good stroking my dripping pussy when without any warning Edward yanked me up and bent me over so my hands were on one of the walls.

He grabbed my hips and quickly slammed me back on his cock. "FUCK Edward.." I screamed as he thrust his thick dick quickly in and out off my pussy." Yeahhh fuck, baby you feel so good and tight! Fuck you felt good gripping my dick!" he yelled as he continued to thrust in my pussy.

I felt a smack on my ass and as I turn my head to see what I was I saw Edward spank my ass again hard. "ohhhh fuck!" I yelled "yeah you like that huh? me spanking your nice tight ass! I bet you do my little slut!" Edward yelled back at me. Edwards thrusts started to speed up and I could feel his balls hitting my pussy with each thrust. Edward then bent his knees and started thrusting at a different angle so he reach deeper inside me...and I loved it.

"Oohhhhh god...Edward shit! Fuck im gonna comee!". Edward then reach round my body and pulled me back to him while he kept thrusting harder and faster into me as he reached down and started to play with my clit. "Fucck! That's it baby come on my cock! Squeeze that tight cunt of your and milk my dick! Fuck your sooo tight im gonna come too! Scream my name baby...scream who is giving you pleasure slut!" Edward yelled as he frantically thrust in and out of my pussy. "Fuckk yes...right there! God! EDWARRRDDDD!' I screamed  
as I came around his cock, squeezing it. Three more thrusts and Edward follows me screaming "BELLLAAAA" as he split his seed into me.

We collapsed to the floor with Edward still inside me. About 3 minutes later when we got enough strength to move Edward pulled out of me, look me in the eye and ask nervously " Bella I want I take you on a proper...does that sound ok to you?". "it sounds greats Edward" I said as he kissed me nice and sweet. We then got dressed and went hand in hand back into the shop to open back up again...smiling like idiots.

Please please please review so I no what you think :))

All my love, hope you enjoyed xoxoxo


	2. Question

**A/N: Hey Loves, So I was thinking of maybe turning this into a proper story...like a bit of before but mostly after what has occurred on the one-shot. **

**What do you guys think?**

**Let me no because if I don't hear anything back ill just assume you don't want it and therefore wont write it :)**

**Hope your having/or already had a great day! **


	3. Announcement

**Hey guys, I decided to make it into a full story! A HUGE thanks to all those that responded to my question...you make me a happy girl!**

**Anyways its on my profile! Sorry it starts slow but gonna get very very good muhahahaha lol!**

**All my love**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
